Égouts Numériques
by Nad D Owens
Summary: "Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar lejos de allí, a un mundo en el que quizá la gente le comprenda mejor". Mi versión particular de Código Lyoko. ¡Se acepta pulpo como animal de compañía!
1. 1 RetourVersLePasé

**PRIMERA PARTE: EL CASTILLO SUBTERRÁNEO**

 _Esta noche se cumplen diez años exactos de la primera vez que la vi,(...)._

 **RetourVersLePasé**

 _ **20 de agosto, 2011; 02.09 a.m., Place Saint Aubin, France**_

Enciende el ordenador. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, impacientes. Teclea la contraseña y espera a que se cargue la pantalla del escritorio; pincha en el navegador. Revisa el correo. Nada. Suspira con resignación. Cierra los ojos; aprieta los párpados.

Escucha pasos en la escalera y apaga con rapidez el monitor. Se lanza sobre la cama antes de que su madre abra la puerta y se asome por la estrecha rendija. Para vigilarle, por supuesto.

Son las dos de la mañana. Debería estar durmiendo. Pero no lo hace, claro. Eso ya lo sabes.

Su insurrección podría deberse a muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, estar hablando con sus amigos. Pero no tiene amigos. Quizás hace un trabajo de la escuela del que se había olvidado. Aunque todavía no ha empezado el colegio.

Es una persona rara. Punto. No hay mucho más que saber.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar lejos de allí, a un mundo en el que quizá la gente le comprenda mejor. Pero… "cerrar los ojos no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peores la próxima vez que los abras. Sólo un cobarde cierra los ojos. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos no va a hacer que el tiempo se detenga." Lo dijo Haruki Murakami. Y yo.

Sí. Y yo.


	2. 2 YU-gimonPikaZ

**YU-gimonPikaZ**

 _ **20 de agosto, 2011; 02.15 a.m., Ville de la Tour de Fer, France**_

Debería apagar el teléfono, cerrar los ojos y admitir que es demasiado tarde. Que tiene sueño. Es mejor que lo haga. Aunque sus padres no se fijan en él, su hermana sí lo hace. Es una pesada. Y una chivata. Y eso no le conviene.

Pero teclea una frase, y otra más, y con cada respuesta que recibe tiene menos ganas de cortar la conversación y acostarse.

Hablan durante horas, como cada día de las vacaciones. Sobre videojuegos, dibujos animados, las pocas ganas que tienen de que empiecen las clases -aunque se alegran de poder verse de nuevo -. Y entonces sacan el tema peligroso, el que es mejor dejar en paz. Jamás han hablado de él. "Quizás él intuía que era tabú", piensa el chico cuyo nick es Yu-gimonPikaz. Y, sin embargo, ahora la persona de la que tanto depende lo hace: dice las estúpidas palabras que, durante las dos primeras semanas de su amistad, tanto temió escuchar.

Una lágrima pugna por caer, pero la contiene como puede. "Tengo sueño", escribe. Y luego: "es muy tarde". Por último: "ya hablaremos". Ojalá la persona que está al otro lado entienda qué ocurre, haga las preguntas necesarias y todo acabe como en las películas: "¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?, ¿he dicho algo malo?" Claro que ha dicho algo malo: ha mencionado el tema prohibido. Pero él le perdonaría.

Si lo dijera, si se disculpara. Sin embargo, no lo hace. No se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. "Vale", escribe. "Buenas noches; descansa bien". Acto seguido, se desconecta.

El chico mira la pantalla, sorprendido. Horrorizado. Decepcionado. Enfadado. Tira el teléfono contra el suelo. Le da igual el ruido. Que se despierten todos, ¿qué más da? "Que te den", piensa. Y "no entiendes nada". Y "te quiero, idiota".

Porque le quiere mucho. Sí, "de esa forma".

"Aunque me hagas daño, yo seguiré queriéndote como un idiota…" Eso lo dijo Stephen Chbosky. Otro genio, claro. Otro hombre que tenía razón.

El chico cierra los ojos y llora hasta que se le secan las lágrimas. Hasta que el llanto se convierte en risa, y la risa es sustituida por una respiración lenta. Acompasada, suave. Regular.

Se ha quedado dormido.


	3. 3 MurakamiOfMercy

**.Mercy**

 _ **20 de agosto, 2011; 09.33 a.m., Ville de la Tour de Fer, France**_

Se sienta a la mesa de la cocina con la taza humeante entre las manos. Sopla para dispersar el vapor, da un sorbo. Se arrepiente enseguida de su decisión: la lengua le quema y le chispea de dolor. Suelta la taza y dice alguna que otra palabra malsonante. Se levanta: el grifo es su objetivo. Gira la rueda del agua y bebe un chorro largo, hasta aplacar el dolor.

Sólo entonces vuelve a la mesa. Y lo ve. Ve al niño (él intenta hacerla creer que ya es un adolescente) en el umbral de la puerta. Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos -enrojecidos-. "Ha llorado", piensa, y al momento: "parece como si no hubiera dormido".

-¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche, enano? -Pregunta, y le da un sorbo a la taza. Pasable. El líquido no abrasa al escurrirse por su garganta. Algo es algo.

-¿A ti qué te importa? -Responde él, alterado. "Ocurre algo", razona ella. "Algo malo de verdad".

-A mí no me importa, pero seguro que a mamá y a papá sí. Tienes unas ojeras terribles -prosigue, con los ojos fijos en su hermano: éste palidece al escuchar sus palabras -. ¿Estás bien?

El otro niega con la cabeza. Restriega la cara con una mano: parece mayor. Mucho mayor, en realidad. Su hermana se preocupa más todavía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hiroki? -El chico sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro, taciturno. Desvía la mirada. Se sienta enfrente de la chica y deja caer la barbilla sobre la mesa. Se mira las manos.

-Hiroki… -susurra su hermana, insistente. Mira al niño con sus ojos rasgados, estira una mano hacia él. -Hiroki, puedes contármelo, ¿vale? No se lo diré a mamá y a papá: era una broma.

El chico rehúsa el contacto con ella. Se muerde el labio. Alza un poco la cabeza y la mira.

-No me pasa nada -dice -. Ayer dormí mal: tuve una pesadilla, pero ya estoy…

-No dormiste, querrás decir. ¿Qué hacías, jugar con la consola? ¿Es eso? En serio, no se lo voy a contar a…

-¡Yumi, déjalo ya! -Explota el niño. -¡Estoy bien! ¡Me da igual lo que le digas a mamá y a papá! Así que ¡déjame tranquilo de una vez!

Ella no responde. Se queda congelada. Dolida. Antes su hermano pequeño no era así: antes se lo contaba todo. Pero ahora no. Y eso le preocupa. Le molesta. Ya no hacen las cosas juntos, ya no se ríen por cualquier cosa. Desde que empezó el verano, Hiroki está raro, y eso es algo que no puede soportar. Ha crecido demasiado rápido. Y el lazo fraterno que compartían se desvanece ante sus ojos.

-Vale -dice, y se levanta con la taza entre los dedos. Le da un sorbo largo y la deja en el fregadero. Ya la limpiará después. Ahora no se ve capaz: quiere estar sola un rato. Escuchando a "The Sisters of Mercy" con el volumen a tope. Lo necesita. Ya. Ya. Ya.

Con prisas, camina hacia el salón. Y después sube las escaleras. Se mete en su habitación y cierra la puerta; va hacia la cómoda, coge el iPod y enchufa los auriculares. Ahí está, en la lista de reproducción que escucha habitualmente: "Black Planet".

 _So still so dark all over Europe,_

 _And I ride down the highway 101._

 _By the side of the ocean headed for sunset._

 _For the kingdom come._

 _For the_

 _Black,_

 _Black planet._

 _Black,_

 _Black world…_

Canta la canción. La siente dentro de ella. "Qué asco de mundo, en serio", piensa. Como tantas otras veces. Es su mantra. O lo más parecido a un mantra que tiene. Así que se funde en la hora y media de canciones que tiene de "The sisters of Mercy": le importa poco que su hermano aporree un rato la puerta de su habitación. Quizás se haya arrepentido, piensa. Lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho y que quiera contarle qué demonios le pasaba antes, pero es demasiado tarde para eso.

Yumi se ha sumido en su mundo gótico.


	4. 4 RetourVersLePasé

_(...), y he decidido que ha llegado el momento de contarlo (...)._

 **RetourVersLePasé**

 _ **20 de agosto, 2011; 11.13 a.m., Place Saint Aubin, France**_

 _BIP_. Eso es lo que le despierta. Ni su madre, ni la luz que se cuela por la ventana, ni el excesivo calor o el peso de las gafas sobre la nariz. Es el sonido mecánico de su ordenador el que lo hace. _BIP_. Se incorpora y las gafas se le resbalan. Caen al colchón; él pestañea, confuso. _BIP._ Recoge la montura y se la coloca sobre el puente de la nariz, con los ojos achinados.

Se pone en pie, sus pupilas fijas en la pantalla apagada. Se acerca hasta el escritorio y pulsa el enorme botón, con un círculo interrumpido por una raya vertical: el monitor zumba antes de encenderse: pasa del negro a la vida de forma progresiva.

Y ahí está, donde lo dejó anoche: en su servidor de correo electrónico. Solo que ahora la bandeja de entrada no está vacía. Un único mensaje cuyo título está escrito en mayúsculas ha llenado el espacio en blanco. "Asunto: X.A.N.A. HA RESPONDIDO A TU MENSAJE". A continuación, en letras más pequeñas, de color gris, comenzaba la réplica del tal X.A.N.A, aunque está cortada: "Hola, RetourVersLePasé. He leído tu comentario y…"

Le da un vuelco al corazón. Clica sobre el correo a toda prisa. Va a hacerlo. Por fin va a…

 _TOC, TOC, TOC_. Llaman a la puerta. "Debe ser mamá", piensa, y comienza a leer. "Hola, RetourVersLePasé.

He leído tu comentario y…"

 _TOC, TOC, TOC_. Más fuerte, insistente. Mamá está enfadada.

Se levanta, apaga la pantalla y corre hacia la puerta. La mujer tiene los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido: le mira con insistencia.

-Qué raro que tenga que venir a despertarte, ¿no crees? ¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche? -No contesta, por supuesto. No puede decir la verdad, pero no sabe mentir.

-¡Vamos, baja a desayunar! Y que sea la última vez -añade, casi susurrando. Es demasiado débil para esas cosas. Para enfadarse, castigarle y gritarle que a saber qué estaría haciendo.

Débil, porque si le hubiera parado los pies, si le hubiera castigado sin su preciado ordenador, todo sería distinto. Y esta historia no tendría comienzo. Pero así lo quiso el destino. ¿Cómo decía Oscar Wilde? "Él llegaba tarde siempre por principio, siendo el suyo que la puntualidad es un ladrón del tiempo."


End file.
